


The Fennec Tales

by tessathetesla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Romance, Sexual Tension, The Book of Boba Fett, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessathetesla/pseuds/tessathetesla
Summary: Fennec Shand: Elite Mercenary, Deadly Bounty Hunter, Cyborg Assassin and now…the Queen of Tatooine.Fennec Shand and Boba Fett are the Queen and King of Tatooine. Many in the crime syndicate world are coming to join them, kill them, or betray them.Fennec's old partner, a man she knows as The Keeper (Sarge), shows up with a proposition.[Set in the Star Wars universe, right after the events of the Mandalorian Season 2. The Keeper/Sarge is Phil's Coulson doppelgänger from Season 6 of Agents of Shield.*Spoilers to The Mandalorian Season 2*
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Fennec Shand/Sarge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Fennec Shand: Elite Mercenary, Deadly Bounty Hunter, Cyborg Assassin, and now, the Queen of Tatooine.

Taking over Jabba’s Palace had been easier than Fennec and Boba had expected. It was mostly cleared out and sitting on the throne was Jabba’s old majordomo Bib Fortuna. Fennec and Boba had assassinated everyone in the room in a manner of minutes.

It had been an amazing moment, Boba Fett sitting on that throne, Fennec chugging some Spotchka, the burn going down in her throat in sweet victory. She had given a seductive smile at Boba when he sat on that throne, the adrenaline rush making her heart rate spike.

She did have to admit taking over the palace had been easy.But, it was about the symbol. That Boba Fett was back, with his armor, and parading dominance in the Outer Rim.

Word would get around that that there were a new King and Queen in town. Fennec knew that her former rivals and fellow mercenaries would be very interested that she partnered up with who was thought of the most feared bounty hunter in the Galaxy: Boba Fett.

And while Boba Fett saw her as a partner and fellow ruler of the throne, many who knew Fennec would be surprised that she took on a partner. Sure, Fennec had worked with many different mercenaries and bounty hunters, but taking a partner was just something she rarely did.

She had been a loner. There had been someone once, he considered her a partner, she more considered him a sidekick or just someone she fooled around with from time to time and took jobs together. At least, that’s what she told herself when he got up and left one day, never to be seen by her again.

The Keeper, or Keep, as she called him, also was a loner, until the two find themselves going for the same bounty back when they were in their late 20s. They both reached the bounty at the same time, and after much deliberation, they decided to split the reward.

Fennec had needed the money, having lost a bounty just weeks before to a rival party. It was then, she realized, maybe having a team member, not a partner, mind you, would be helpful in catching bounties and move up in the mercenary world.

And so Fennec and Keep were a team. They took jobs together, drank together, slept together, and for a short while it seemed they were inseparable. But as Fennec began to ask questions about Keep’s background, it seemed to make him grow more and more distant.

She had shared about her childhood, being an orphan, always on the run in the underbelly of Coruscant, why was it so hard for him to share?

Once day, when Keep and her had gotten more than a little drunk, she had gotten him to admit that he simply didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anything past just five years previous. He felt like he had a whole other life. He could feel echoes of a wife, a daughter, a family a team. But every time he got close to the memory, it was whisked away.

And one time, Fennec remembered, when she was in danger, he called out, “May, NO!.”

It was shortly after Keep had shared about the memory echoes that he left.

She hadn’t forgotten about him, and knew he still operated in the Outer Rim. He went by different names, sometimes Sarge, sometimes Phil, and Pachakutiq. But she knew it was Keep all the same.

She knew Keep would show up at Boba and her Palace. She could feel it in her braids. She knew Keep had talked about Boba Fett before, he had crossed paths with him, and the two were most definitely rivals. And if Keep found out that Boba Fett was alive, ruling Tatooine alongside Fennec, he would be there in a heartbeat. But Keep was smart, and knew that he would much rather join Boba than to fight him. More than likely he would want them to hire him and his crew. She hoped that was the case. She would rather not have to kill Keep.


	2. The Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec Shand waits for the arrival of The Keeper (Sarge), her old partner.

Fennec had spent the evening canvasing the area outside Fettec Palace, as they called it, having seen a ship land not far from there. She had a sneaking suspicion Keep would be showing up any minute. She had used her contacts to track his last known position, and he had been last seen at the Mos Eisley Spaceport.

_I knew it. I knew he couldn’t resist coming here. This could be an interesting conversation. I need to reach him before he gets to Boba._

And so Fennec stood outside the palace, waiting. It wasn’t long before she saw five figures approaching in the distance. And even at this distance, she tell that swagger anywhere. Keep.

“Is that Fennec?” She heard him call out, and recognized his voice, even thought it had been years.

“Depends on who’s asking.” Fennec replied, in her usual stoic, low voice.

Keep approached her in the fading light of the twin sunset. He hadn’t changed too much, in fact, if anything, he was more handsome and rugged than ever before. Nerf leather pants, shredded at the knees, a dark well worn jacket, and a big gun on his shoulder. He had a bit of gray hair speckled in his scruff, and he kept his hair shorter than he used to, likely due to the fading hairline.

“You know me, or at least, I hope you remember,” Keep said in his usual confident voice.

“Oh, I remember,” Fennec said as she pointed her rifle at him, scowling.

“Still heartbroken? Naw, you’re the Queen of Tatooine now. You wouldn’t be still pining after your old lover, right?” Keep replied, giving her his usual smirk.

“Your old lover, that’s a good one. A few fun nights maybe,” Fennec answered, keeping her rifle trained at Keep’s chest.

“It was more than a few nights, love. Come on. I’m not here as a threat. Let my crew and I in, and I’ll tell you my proposition. That is, if your eminence will allow us” Keep said, motioned to Boba Fett standing far behind Fennec, his steely gaze making Keep uncomfortable.

“Fine. Let’s get some Spotchka going and talk business,” Fennec finally lowered her rifle and gave a small nod to Keep.

Keep kept smiling as he passed by her, and she had to admit, his smirk was as sexy as ever. Even more now that he had some experience behind his eyes.

Fennec lead Keep and his crew to the throne room, where Boba took his rightful place, keeping his silence. Fennec had told Boba that Keep was likely to come after hearing of her survival. That man always had a plan. But Fennec also told Boba that they had nothing to fear. Keep never killed needlessly, and even though he was hard to kill, he had never betrayed Fennec.

Sure, he up and left Fennec one day to never return. But he never betrayed her during a mission. He could be trusted to do the job and do it right. Was he loyal? No way in Hell. But he did do the job well.

Fennec poured drinks for Keep and his crew, and led Keep to a table in the corner of the palace.

“Why are you really here, Keep?” Fennec asked, putting her hand always near her rifle.

“Business. You see, there’s been a void in the dominance out here in the Outer Rim. The New Republic has been establishing itself. Which is NOT good for the underworld.” Keep sipped in the acidic drink, wishing he had Corellian whiskey or maybe a Flameout. He would have to ask Fennec for her personal stash, if things went the way he hoped.

“Agreed. Which is why Boba and I have established our base here. Tatooine has always been at the center of the Crime Syndicates. I’m guessing you want us to hire you to our employ?” Fennec took another swig. It took a lot to get Fennec drunk, but Keep knew that. She knew, eventually, he would ask for her special collection.

“This is true. We’re all wanted by the New Republic, The Empire, and the Bounty Hunters Guild. Botched jobs here and there. You know how that goes.” Keep shifted his gaze toward Boba Fett and spoke with a soft voice, “So, what kind of deal do you and him have?”

Fennec knew he wanted to know whether she was in a relationship with Boba, because that man was smart enough to know that if he made a move on her with Boba being hers, he would never live the night.

“Business partnership. Yes, initially, I was in his service for saving me. But now, we rule this part of the Outer Rim together”

“Just business?” Keep said, his voice turning curious.

Fennec looked over at Boba who kept a stoic face. “Sometimes more. But we aren’t loyal to each other that way. Why? You interested?” Fennec moved toward keep and put her hand on his thigh.

“Of course I’m interested, Fennec,” Keep returned her gaze, shifting so her hand went higher on his thigh.

“Let’s move to a more intimate setting then,” Fennec replied, giving Boba a nod. Boba wasn’t in the least jealous, he knew his bed was always open for Fennec. And he knew in the criminal world, sex could be a powerful tool.

Fennec wasn’t one to sleep around, but Keep always had excited her. She often put her personal urges on hold as to not compromise her judgement. But her and Keep had a past, despite what she told herself. And the best way to make sure he wasn’t hiding anything under those layers of clothes was well, to take them off.


	3. The Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec and Keep (Sarge) go to a more intimate setting to talk "business."

Keep followed Fennec to her quarters, which was fancier than he would have guessed, being in the dump Jabba’s palace used to be. Fennec had taken the time to make her room a comfortable, yet practical space. A large liquor cabinet inhabited one wall, and a large bed, with orange silken sheets was quite inviting.

“So, are we going to keep drinking Spotchka all night or are you going to introduce me to your personal stash?” Keep said smoothly, meaning it as a request and innuendo.

Fennec gave him a small smile, grabbing her key to unlock the cabinet. “You always have one thing on the mind, don’t you, Keep?”

“What more is there to life than sex, booze, and power?” Keep replied, throwing off his jacket to reveal himself in a thin sleeveless tunic. Fennec noticed he had gotten leaner, meaner, and sexier in the twenty years since they had spent the nights together.

Fennec laughed, “I know you better than that, Keep. But let’s continue our chat, shall we?” Fennec poured two large glasses of Corellian whiskey, Keep’s favorite. It was strong, had a bite, and could get you drunk faster than a podrace.

“Why don’t you get in something more comfortable first,” Keep said with a smile, noticing her four layers of leather.

“You just want to make sure I don’t have a few weapons underneath,” Fennec grinned, knowing her former lover too well.

“Yes, I want to make sure you don’t slit my throat as we continue the festivities,” Keep answered as Fennec began removing her clothing down to her under garments.

Keep noticed a latch near her abdomen, “So it’s true then. You did die?” He pointed to her abs.

“Yes, Boba saved me. Took pity on me. He said sometimes fate smiles on the wretched,” Fennec stripped down to just light pants and a tank top, her tan skin gleaming in the low lights.

Fennec gave Keep a serious look, “Why did you leave me, Keep?” She didn’t say it in a pleading way, but in an angry, simmering sort of fashion.

“I got scared. I’ve never been attached to anyone before. That, and I found out my old crew was hunting me down. I didn’t want you to deal with that fire,” Keep said honestly. He had been young and dumb. Over the years, he knew he had made a mistake. But he didn’t want Fennec to deal with his past. No one deserved that.

“Fair enough. Honestly, I was getting too attached. One of us was bound to make a mistake.” Fennec answered, with some honesty. She had been angry when Keep had left, but it had taught her a valuable lesson. The only way to survive was depend on yourself.

Which she had successfully done for years, until her overconfidence nearly killed her. Now, she wasn’t so sure. She was pleased with the partnership that her and Boba had. It was a great arrangement.

“You know that isn’t true. I’m relieved you aren’t mad.” Keep responded giving one last sip to his whiskey and giving Fennec a knowing look.

“It’s been twenty years, Keep. I wasn’t going to hold on to a grudge for that long. I’m not Jabba the Hutt.”

Fennec also finished her drink, and set down her glass. She rubbed her hand down Keep’s chest.

“First we have to scan each other for weapons,” Fennec said, getting out a small device.

Keep smirked, “I love this part,”

The two mercenaries waved the sensor along all parts of their bodies in a seductive and sensual way. This had been reminiscent of their first encounter. It didn’t take long for the sensor to finish, indicating no hidden weapons.

Fennec was the first to draw Keep into her body, her kisses deep and longing. She had to admit, she did miss him. It had been twenty years, and he had become more confident and daring.

He returned her kisses, moving to her neck. They stumbled to the bed, pounding on the orange sheets. The two wasted no time, shouting with more passion than even their younger years could handle.

Fennec smiled afterwards, looking at the sleeping form of her now once again lover. Being the Queen of Tatooine had its advantages.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec and Keep (Sarge) talk about their past. The two of them make a deal with each other, as well as a deal with Boba Fett. 
> 
> [More Fennec/Sarge action in this chapter. As well as death threats and some roughness]

Keep woke up and saw Fennec tinkering with her torso. “You know, that’s pretty hot.”

Fennec ignored his comment and kept tinkering.

Keep became insistent, “All the whirring going on last night, I thought’d it would be distracting but it turned me on.” he kept smirking at her.

Fennec finished her tinkering and gave him a serious look, “Why did you actually leave, Keep? I don’t believe what you told me last night. is your name Sarge now?”

Keep looked away, “I have many names. Honestly, I’m not sure which one is actually mine. You remember when we first met? I told you I had gaps in my memory. Well, those gaps have started to fill, over the years.”

Fennec focused her attention on Keep, “Go on.”

“The morning I left, I’d had a dream. A memory, perhaps. But it was strong. There was a woman, she looked exactly like you, but it wasn’t you. And there was a younger woman, I think she was supposed to be my daughter? And a whole team of young adults, they were crying for some reason.”

Fennec wasn’t buying it, “You dreamt of a woman, not me, but was me? That doesn’t make sense, Keep.”

“None of it does. It felt so strong, so real. You know how I called you May once. I think that was her name. I don’t think I belong here, in this universe.” Keep was being honest for once, his eyes going soft, in a way that Fennec had never seen.

Fennec tried to understand, “So you left me because you think you don’t belong here?”

Keep sighed, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. He was also very hungover, “Yes. And it was wrong for me to leave. I’m sorry Fennec. Even if I’ve got some weird vibes going on, doesn’t mean I should have left you hanging. But I’m here now. Wherever or whoever I am, I realized it doesn’t really matter. What matters is getting laid and getting paid,” Keep's more roguish look came back, after a moment of softness that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Fennec walked over to him, “So, where does this leave us?”

Keep wrapped his arm around her cyborg torso, feeling the vibrations, “Business partners. Lovers. Friends. Definitely not planning on making an enemy of you, or your friend Boba.”

Fennec bent down to lick his ear, “That’s a good arrangement. And know, if you leave me again, I’ll beat you to a bloody pulp, revive you, then beat you again, till you are hanging on life and beg for my forgiveness.”

Keep smiled, not fazed at all by the death threat, “That’s the fierce Fennec I know. And I’d thought you’d gone soft.”

“No, you have. But I haven’t. Not for anyone who betrays me at least,” she kissed him roughly, sucking hard on his lip.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily. “I’d love to smash you again, Keep, but I do have a court to rule. Boba will be wondering where his partner has run off to.”

Keep looked disappointed, “Well, we can’t keep the King of Tatooine waiting, can we?”

“He waits for me, not the other way around. Come on, let’s go. And you can explain to him how you will serve us,” Fennec gave him a sly, foxy smile.

“Well, I know how I’m serving you,” Keep stood up and grabbed her ass.

“Keep. Come on. Keep moving,” Fennec noticed that Keep still hadn’t left the room. Keep finally moved on, and Fennec locked up.

The two entered the throne room, where Boba had already set himself on the throne, helmet off, and smoking something wicked.

“All Hail the King and Queen,” Keep said, semi sarcastically.

Boba Fett just scowled, “That’s not necessary. If what Fennec has told me is true, your crew will serve as our information brokers.”

Keep gave a bow, “Yes sir. You need information? We’ll find it. Whether we have to kill, steal, or destroy to do it.”

“Good. Your first task will be finding out where every one of my rivals is. We need to make sure we eliminate them or bring them to our side. I know that the Hutts on Nal Hutta have been wanting to establish themselves back on Tatooine. We cannot let that happen,” Boba finished the rest of his smoke, then took a swig of whiskey.

Keep kept his composure, impressed that Boba could handle whiskey at such an early hour, “I’ll prep my ship.”

Boba looked over at Fennec, who nodded back at him, “Fennec will be coming with you. She has told me of her… partnership with you. As long as you get the information, this deal will work for all of us.”

Keep nodded and gave a salute.

“But mark my words, and I know Fennec already told you this, if you betray us, you’ll have a worst time than I had in that Sarlacc pit. And Fennec will enjoy pulling you apart piece by piece until all that’s left is a machine that I replace your parts,” Boba cautioned, Keep just looked down and gulped.

Despite Keep’s outward confidence, he was absolutely terrified of Boba Fett. And even more terrified of Fennec. But he liked Fennec. And if he got to sleep with her on the regular, well, it was worth the risk. That, and the hefty sum that Boba and Fennec had offered him and his team. Thankfully, Keep had a large bunk on the ship, and he thought Fennec will enjoy it. He just had to remember to pick up some Corellian whiskey before they left.


	5. Keep's Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep (Sarge) shows off his crew to Fennec and comes up with a plan to gather information about the Outer Rim crime syndicates and who was a worthy rival to Boba and Fennec's kingdom. 
> 
> Keep shows a softer side to himself and Fennec opens up more about her past. 
> 
> *Minor spoilers to Star Wars Rebels and Clone Wars*

Fennec follow Keep to his ship, carrying a small pack as well as her sniper rifle. Fennec didn’t need much, tools to maintain her cyborg torso and blaster charges. Keep told her he’d provide the room and board for her, with a smile and wink.

Fennec had rolled her eyes, she knew that meant Keep would want her to bunk in his captain’s quarters with her. Not that she minded, but she wasn’t sure what the crew would think. Her and Keep were back to being business partners, and yes, they had slept together at the Palace, but that didn’t mean she had any loyalties to him when it came to love.

Although, in her and Keep’s case, it was more lust than love. Assassins and bounty hunters didn’t have time for such feelings like compassion, love, and kindness, except for when it brought in the credits.

Which is why Fennec continued to be surprised at why Boba Fett and her helped out Din, and saved Grogu from Moff Gideon. Boba Fett had the reputation of being the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. At a young age of 14, he was already running with the most hardened of criminals, and even had spent time in prison.

But Boba Fett had come back from the dead, and Fennec knew that kind of changes your perspective on things. The once seemingly immortal bounty hunter could be defeated, by accident. A blind man who ran into his jet pack.

Fennec had gotten cocky too, thinking she could pull one over on the young Toro. But the boy was smart, and shot her in the gut without so much of a flinch. She put her hand on her torso as she thought about it.

Keep noticed and elbowed her in the arm, “Everything okay? Need me to fix something in there?” Keep gave his usual sly smile, to which Fennec ignored.

“Just reminding myself not to get overconfident,” Fennec sternly replied, as she walked into the ship. It wasn’t Slave 1, but it would get the job done. It was a freighter, big enough to hold any cargo they were transporting, as well as Keep’s crew of five, who greeted her with subtle nods and wary looks.

“Don’t mind my crew, they take stock of any new person they meet,” Keep responded, motioning to a Devaronion that looked like he had an itchy trigger finger.

The Devaronion growled, but took his hand off the blaster. “That’s Vizago, he’s an old one, but experienced. He even had a Jedi owe him once.”

“Well more of a Junior Jedi, but whose counting?” Vizago grinned, his dirty teeth making Fennec feel a little sick.

Keep introduced the rest of his team to Fennec as he finished the tour. There was a tinkerer Sullustan named Zeev, who had a saying “Better the exec you know than the Moff you don’t.” Keep explained that Sullustans would rather die than work for the Empire, which is why he had Zeev on his team.

The next two that Fennec met were twins, two humans who looked not much older than 17. “That’s Brax and Cam, they are my slicers and distractors. Nobody expects any trouble out of them, so they slip in easy to anywhere. Gotta love generic looking humans.”

Brax and Cam gave a rude gesture to Keep after that comment, but Fennec agreed with Keep. The kids could blend in on any planet.

Lastly, Keep introduced the pilot, who was a tall Togruta female named Taryn, and gave a hard look at Fennec. “So what does this little one bring to the table?”

Fennec stopped Keep from answering and responded herself, “Well, ‘this little one’is a trained assassin and bounty hunter whose saved Keep’s ass more than once. And most recently became the Queen of Tatooine.”

Taryn smiled, “Ha! I like this little one. She has bite.” The Togruta turned back around to prep the ship for liftoff. “Where to, boss?”

Keep put his hand on the back of the pilot’s chair and answered, “The planet Falleen. Time to go see if Black Sun is in operation. I’ve heard whispers of Black Sun coming back. With the Hutts warring among themselves, Black Sun is likely Boba and Fennec’s main rivals in the Outer Rim.”

Fennec nodded, she had joined Black Sun for a time. Typically the only way out of Black Sun is death, but when Maul took out the Black Sun leadership during the Clone Wars, it fractured, allowing many of its band to flee. Fennec had been one of those.

“Wonder if Xizor is still alive,” Fennec wondered out loud, shivering at the thought. Falleen were reptilian aliens who were known to produce pheromones that could sway even the most hardened criminal. It was sort of like a Jedi Mind trick, except it caused an extreme attachment or lust to the Falleen creating the pheromones.

Keep noticed her concern, remembering the story that Fennec had told him, how she almost became a slave to Xizor, who at the time, was working his way up the ranks of Black Sun, like her.

“Don’t worry love. This time, we’ll have pheromone blockers. My tinkerer Zeev created them. I’ve seen too many bounty hunters lose everything due to the sway of the Falleen,” Keep assured Fennec, whose face was showing a rare vulnerability. Nearly dying had changed her. Took off a bit of the edge she’d had since Keep had known her.

Fennec leaned into Keep, despite her hardened attitude at him, she had to admit that he ran a tight crew. He had grown less reckless over the years, and it almost seemed like his crew was a family. None of his team looked particularly lethal, most looked like they had fallen on hard times. The two bounty hunters made it to the captain’s quarters.

“You have a good crew, Keep. I’m impressed. Even the kids look capable. None of them look like hardened criminals though,” Fennec seemed a bit concerned about going to Falleen with possibly inexperienced teammates.

“None of them are. But they are good at what they do, and they are loyal. After leaving you and spending too many years alone, I realized that I was always meant to have a team. I don’t know what it is. Even Brax and Cam, they are great at what they do, but they aren’t fighters. They remind me of people I once knew,” Keep gave that soft look again, trying to remember. It was only for a moment, and Fennec realized it wasn’t a fluke the first time. Whoever he may have been in another universe, if that was even possible, it seemed like he was kinder there. And it seemed like he was a bit softer in general than when they first ran around together.

Keep noticed her staring at him, his soft eyes turning into a cocky look. “After take off, you want to take off?” Keep opened his hips seductively, the smirk coming back as he came back into the present.

It would be a long flight, but at least Fennec could distract herself with a little fun. She’d been alone too long in her life. And she had to admit, Keep was intriguing. He had this new layer of depth to him. She honestly wasn't sure she believed the whole “from a different universe thing” but she knew Keep wasn’t lying about his memories being scrambled. Seeing him with a bit of humanity, even though now she was less than human, made her want to be with him more than she expected.

Almost dying had also made her a bit more vulnerable or at the very least, made her realize that life wasn’t meant to be lived alone. Partnering with Boba first showed her that. And being back with Keep, secured that notion.

So, when Keep made a not so subtle hint to make love again, it was an easy decision, to “take off” while they took off into space. Into certain danger. Because, let’s be honest, danger was sexy.


	6. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec finds Keep's journal, which describes some of the dreams he has. She's intrigued by it and starts believing that Keep is this Sarge guy from another universe.
> 
> [Some Agents of Shield feels in this one. Philindaisy, Bus Kids memories]

Fennec woke up to see Keep already gone from the bunk. They were still in hyperspace, and would be for another half day. She noticed he had left her some caf and breakfast on the table.

She smiled slightly. Thankfully she was still able to partake of food, Boba had assured her of that when he had fixed her up. As she sipped the caf, Fennec noticed a journal sitting atop of Keep’s shelf.

Keep wasn’t the type of man to keep a journal, especially a physical one. Writing was such an archaic practice, almost no one in the galaxy did it. Maybe he really was from a different universe. She flipped through the journal, seeing a few written entries. Looking around to see if Keep was coming in, she decided to read an entry.

_I had another dream last night. They are often so real. It always takes me some time to remember that I’m here, in this universe. This time, it was of Melinda. We must have been on a mission or something. She was in this beautiful, sparkling dress, and I was in some sort of suit. We were dancing. There were no spaceships, and seemingly no knowledge of any planet outside their own. I remember flirting with her. Her leg against mine as she danced. Then, she frowned after we talked. The memory faded and I woke up._

Fennec flipped to another page, seeing one more entry. _This is quite intriguing. I’ll read another before he comes in._

_This dream was painful. It was the same one as before. The one I dreamt when I left Fennec. There they all were. My team, my crew. I had lied to them. I was dying. I was dying and there was nothing any one of them could do about it. Melinda was angry, Daisy, she was devastated. I think she must have been my daughter. Melinda was clearly my wife, or close to it. We cried, hugged, everyone was in shock and grief._

_I woke up again, this time feeling a pain in my chest. I checked, nothing there. But I had a feeling this is what killed this man that I was. It was a horrible, gnawing pain. It faded once I fully got up. But I’ll never forget that pain. It haunts me now, every day. It’s there._

Fennec noticed she was crying. She shook her head to get the tears out. She flipped a few more pages and found sketches. One said “Daisy” and it was of a young woman, with long dark hair. There was another of a young man, with the name Fitz, with short curly hair and a smile. Then another young woman named Simmons with dark long hair and some sort of goggles on her head. She flipped again, and dropped the book in shock.

It said “Melinda May” and it was the spitting image of Fennec. She knew that Keep thought that this “May” was somehow the doppelgänger of Fennec, but seeing it clearly laid out in this journal was a bit disconcerting.

“Fennec, watcha got there?” Keep said, standing at the door.

“Sorry, Keep. Just was curious,” Fennec set down the journal, eyeing Keep to a reaction.

“That’s okay. I’ve got nothing to hide from you,” Keep said, nodding to relieve some of Fennec’s nervousness.

“Do you have this pain often? The pain in your chest, that you describe?” Fennec replied, shocked how concerned her voice was, betraying her usually stoic nature.

“All the time. Not to the level that I’ve had when I have that dream. But it’s a dull ache now. Been checked out, said it’s all in my head. The med droid said the dreams are in my head too. But I’m too smart for that,” Keep said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

“I believe you, Keep. I don’t know why, but I believe you. I’ve seen some crazy stuff lately. A little green guy with insane powers, a Jedi that took down dozens of Dark Troopers, a survivor of the Sarlacc. So my gauge of what’s impossible or not is broken,” Fennec shrugged, thinking back on the wild stuff she’s seen just in the past few months.

“Don’t worry, Fen, I won’t let it get in the way of our missions or our partnership. I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’ll never return there. What I have here, is just fine with me,” Keep gestured to Fennec, and then to his decked out captain’s quarters.

“So, does she look exactly like me? This Melinda May?” Fennec pointed to the book.

“Exactly like you. Sounds like you too. Except, I think she’s not quite as rough around the edges as you are. I think she’s one of the good guys. But she has a darkness to her,” Keep responded, reminding himself of the dreams.

“Hey, I’m not evil. I don’t kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it. I have a code, just like any other bounty hunter,” Fennec said.

“I know, just saying that she was different. But I like you Fennec. I like this you. Whether you are a different version of her, or it’s just a weird coincidence in this crazy galaxy. Besides, I think the guy I was back there, he was definitely one of the good ones. He hasn’t done the things I’ve done in my life,” For a second, Keep looked regretful, as if he wished he could be as honorable as the man he once was.

“No regrets, remember Keep? That’s the bounty hunter law. You did what you had to do to survive. And if that made you a little chaotic, well, I don’t mind,” Fennec said moving toward Keep. She gave him a kiss and a slap on the butt. “Let’s go, we have a mission to do.”

“Alright Fen, let’s see if the Black Sun rises. And if they do, we’ll be the ones to utterly destroy them.” Keep’s face turned mischievous, now showing the cocky attitude that Fennec had always known.

The two bounty hunters went to go prep their weapons and check in with the tinkerer, Zeev to double check that the pheromone blockers were working effectively. Fennec and Keep both knew that working against the Falleen was extremely dangerous. If the blockers didn’t work, one or both of them could end up dead, or worse, a Falleen slave.


End file.
